Wall Street Wars
by Personification Of Epicness
Summary: AU Gray Fullbuster, a rich investor gets called in to be a lawyer when his former best friend sues Fairy Tail Corp. To make matters worse, the prosecutor is his ex. Mainly Grayza R&R other couples included. T for cussing. Rating might change due to unforseen events in the future. First fanfic. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Vote for smut or no smut. give it a try :)
1. The Prologue

Gray Fullbuster felt nothing. He didn't know why. Surely someone who just made sixty million from stocks was supposed to be happy, right? He continued staring at his screen, wondering why he didn't give a fuck about sixty million dollars.

Well you see Gray Fullbuster is a corporate investor, in fact he was the best investor to ever take Wall Street by surprise. He made 120 million on his first week. But did anyone know of this? Nope.

Gray left his laptop and went out into the balcony. He got a great view of the landscape overlooking his compound. He did a quick scan of the premises. Security Guards all around, taking shifts. Not to mention, the beautiful scenery, along with the gorgeous morning sun and the fountains. He saw something that made him sigh. He dialed a number on his phone and waited for the other side to pick up.

"Hello?" said a voice. "My ice sculptures are melting in this heat, which brings me to the question, what the FUCK do I PAY YOU for?" Gray hissed through the phone. "Sorry sir I'll-" Gray cut the line.

Gray Fullbuster was a man who preferred secrecy and loyalty over all else. He invested in the right places and ended up becoming rich overnight. He even setup a website for selling and purchasing shares, since he had so many.

So, Gray Fullbuster was living the life. But he would give it all away if he could burn down that big ugly tower that ruined his scenery. They called it the Tower of Heaven, and gray hated it because… let's not get carried away. There is a time and place for that story.

*RING RING MOTHERFUCKING RING*

Gray looked at the caller ID. 'Laxus Dreyar' was displayed along with the subtitle 'Fairy Tail Corp.'. Gray smirked. It's been a while since Laxus called, and an even longer while since he called concerning business.

"Yo sup' "Gray said, after picking up. "Gray, we need you to come in." Laxus said. "Come in?" Gray asked, clearly puzzled. "Fairy Tail Corp. attempted a hostile takeover of Dragon Slayer Tech." Laxus replied urgently, with a hint of annoyance. Gray Snorted "You pissed Natsu off? That idiot does stupid shit when he's pissed, so how did it lead to you calling me?". "Well your best friend was smart enough to file a lawsuit to setup trade barriers, and he got the best lawyers in New York, Scarlet & Fernandes Law offices" was Laxus's reply. "You need a Lawyer?" Gray asked, well it was more os a statement. Laxus sighed. "You have a degree, don't you? Then you'll be going up against Erza Scarlet first thing tomorrow morning in court." said Laxus and cut the line.

Gray smiled as he looked at the horizon, the tower not bothering him anymore. First thing tomorrow morning he'll be seeing Erza Scarlet… and he should damn well be prepared for it. After all she was his ex. Who knows? He might just get to punch Fernandes tomorrow too.

As he went back to bed he thought "Life is good…"

"Wait a fucking minute…. It's morning" Gray himself stated aloud. He jumped out of bed and proceeded with his morning… as in – he went to change.

While he's busy with that, lets take a trip down memory lane…

Four years ago, back when Gray was 19, he took a job. A job... to get rich as fuck ASAP. See, him and his friends saw Laxus inheriting a FUCKING HUGE company, Sting inheriting a SHITONNE of cash, etc. even Gajeel got rich overnight…selling weed.

It was a robbery. The culprits were Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartphilia, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. Washington Bank the place, Heartphilia Railways general reserves the target. $1000000000 in platinum bars. Natsu and Gray were posed as cleaners in the bank, while Lucy hacked through security. Erza stood by with a truck to carry the platinum out of there. The perfect plan….

That would have been the case… if the goddamn vault wasn't six floors underground. Natsu and Gray managed to smuggle out 500 million – a goddamn truckload. Erza headed to Macao in the truck, he managed to sell the bars and get the cash.

The other 500 million? Natsu blew their cover so they were shit out of luck… until a few weeks later Lucy's dad tried to move the remaining money to a swiss bank account. See, Lucy knew her dad well despite being such a bitch.

She transferred the rest to individual accounts with a little help from Gray, who ended up taking a trip to Switzerland. All in all, the crew had 200 million each, 125 million in cash and 75 million in the bank.

As you must have noticed, 200 million got lost in the transfer – to god knows where. Now how did the gang spend this money? Why did Gray have a falling out with them? Long story short, Lucy blamed him for the lost 200 million. After the big argument, Gray ended up leaving.

Natsu used his cut to buy his father's company back. He only had half of what was needed, wasn't even close. So Lucy came to his rescue with her cut. They married shortly thereafter. Of course the company in question was Dragon Slayer Technologies.

Erza took her cut and put it into Jellal's rehab program. Soon after he was dismissed, Jellal and Erzaz took the rest of the money and put it into building that big ugly tower. Clean energy, he called it. That tower, once functional could produce enough energy in a day to run New York for a year. Money from sponsors helped them to initiate their law offices.

Gray's cut? As you can probably guess he invested over the internet and got rich as fuck. You know, 400 million is a lot of money. Gray the 'smartass' actually did take the 200 million that went missing. Gray came back out with a new attire consisting of a black shirt and jeans. He took a deep breath, "What a dick I was back then… I robbed my friends of 150 million, and I'd do it again" he thought.

Now the problem at hand. He looked outside to see his sculptures in good condition. He proceeded to jump of the balcony and land graciously on his feet in the process.

"Let's see here…Kadillac, Kamero, Pherrari, Astonne Martin… which car for tomorrow" he said arrogantly as he went through his garage. The roar of an engine interrupted him as the gates of his compound was opened and a _**Bugattee Veyron**_, THE fastest street legal car, drove in and stopped right in front of him.

Laxus Dreyar stepped out, wearing a $16000 black suit with a matching tie. "You're gonna have to do better than that Gray" he said with a smirk. Gray just smiled, a bit surprised by the visit. "Wait till tomorrow, and I'll show you how to make an impact" he replied and walked back into the house.

Laxus laughed – hard. That kid keeps impressing him every goddamn time. He went back to his car and drove home at full speed. It seems all he had to do that morning was go to Gray's place and say one fucking sentence. Wow, the writer's such a dick. Laxus's supposed to play an important role in this fanfiction.

Meanwhile, Gray ordered a blimp, 15 jets and a parachute.

That very night, Erza Scarlet couldn't seem to get any sleep. She was going to be seeing Gray tomorrow, after four goddamn years. She gently crawled out of Jellal's embrace. She went to get a glass of milk. She'd heard of Gray in the lawyer business.

He was infamous for never losing. He always represented Fairy Tail Corporations, and always acted cocky with the judge. Erza smiled and said, "You'd better look out Gray, because this'll be my house you'll be playing in". True enough, Erza did know the judge in Fairfield Court on wall street. As far as she was concerned, she had the upper hand and she'd win. She always did, over Gray that is.

Somewhere else, Gray sneezed. "Come at me Erza" he chuckled.

**Author's note – I am aware of the fact that the cars don't have their real name, but you can probably take a wild guess on what they're supposed to represent. The first chapter is kinda boring but it gets better as it progresses. **


	2. Wall Street Performance

Laxus was speeding. Everyone did when they were behind schedule. The difference was – Laxus was rich as fuck and didn't give a shit about speedcams and police fines. What was the use of owning one of the fastest cars on earth if he stuck to the road limit? Besides he was looking forward to what Gray was planning.

Turn here and there… blah blah blah… next turn and STOP. He was there. Laxus was now facing Fairfield Court. A new courtroom built in, of all places, Wall Street. What the fuck the government was on when they decided to build the most prestigious courtroom in history in the most busiest street in the US of A, he had no idea.

Natsu was waiting for him on the steps. "Where's Gray?" Natsu asked. Laxus had no fucking idea, so he replied, "Right behind you". Natsu turned as fast as lightning. He was such an idiot. One dumb enough to wear a scarf with his suit.

"Hey Laxus, long time no see" said a surprisingly calm voice. He smiled. "Same here" Laxus replied as he turned to come face to face with Erza scarlet. She was wearing a full sleeved shirt, a tie and a really short skirt. In next to no time, the entire opposition was there. Laxus sighed.

"So where's Gray?" Jellal asked. Laxus shrugged. "Gray you fucking asshole" Natsu hissed. "Whoa calm down Natsu he isn't even here yet" said Jellal. Natsu didn't give a shit. He was glaring right at the blimp which carried the face of Gray Fullbuster.

On the blimp screen, the words 'Natsu's retarded' was clearly visible. Then came 15 jets which dyes the skies in a multitude of colors. Laxus smiled. This was one hell of an entrance.

From the layer of multicolored smoke emerged an object. Enter Gray Fullbuster. He opened his parachute and maneuvered it straight to the steps of the court. Laxus then realized that, for once in a lifetime, Wall Street was silent. No one uttered a word as Gray landed.

Gray then stood there for a while. After that he proceeded to walk through the doors, briefcase in hand, while ignoring all the others in the stairways. Wall Street erupted. Demands of who that was, flying around. In all the confusion, Laxus laughed. That kid never managed to let him down.

Erza smiled. This was Gray, the Gray she remembered.

**After some time….**

"Was that awesome or what?" asked Gray. "Gray, in all honesty, you are the fucking bomb" replied Cana Alberona, Laxus's personal assistant and occasional fuck-buddy.** "**I KNOW, right?" Gray said, pleased with the attention. "Whatever the fuck you are on, I want some of it." Cana said suggestively. Gray smirked and put his hands in his pocket, checking to see if _they_ were still in there. _They_ were.

"Where's the prep room?" questioned Gray. "Down the hall, court starts in 20 minutes" replied Cana, going what Gray liked to call _assistant mode_. Gray went to get prepared, briefcase in hand. But when he opened the door, guess who was waiting for him?

"Hey Gray" said Erza as she flashed him a smile. THE smile. Gray didn't want to do anything indecent in court, but Erza wasn't making it easy. In fact, she was making _it_ quite fucking HARD with that tight shirt and short skirt. Not that this made Gray Fullbuster lose his cool, Gray NEVER lost his cool.

"What are you doing here Erza, shouldn't you be preparing?" asked Gray, when he already knew what she was going to say next. "Didn't you know? This is a mixed prep room, for both sides." replied Erza.

Gray set his briefcase on the table and proceeded to strip. Erza looked away, red in the face. "W-W-What the FUCK are you doing Gray, I'm married!" stated Erza, a bit flattered. "Although this jumpsuit is the top of the line for parachuting, it doesn't look as appealing in court, wouldn't you say? By the way, that's one dirty mind you got there" Gray chuckled. "I'm the one with the dirty mind, let's not forget what happened six years ago when…" Erza went on.

Gray wasn't even listening. He was already dressed in his $6000 suit. He was known for being the fastest when it came to clothes. Whether dressing or undressing, whether himself or someone else. He was now preparing his master plan so to say.

A master plan containing 2 glasses of champagne. He poured them from the bottle he had in his briefcase. Then he took _them_ out from his pocket. His _sleeping_ pills so to say. He put four of them in one glass. _Mission accomplished_!

"Erza" he whispered in her ear. Erza immediately turned around, surprised by how close he was. He covered her lips with his own, his tongue begging for an entrance. For a moment, she returned the kiss and her arms encircled his neck, before pushing him away. "I'm married! Try to do shit like this again and I'll kick your ass." She stated angrily, glaring at him. He just smiled and lifted up two glasses. "Champagne?" he asked as he offered her one.

Erza took the glass and went for a few sips. "Not bad" she commented. "Shouldn't you be worrying over if it's poisoned or not?" asked Gray, in all honesty."You wouldn't try to kill me, so the best I can think of are sleeping pills. Think they're strong enough to put me out?" she smirked. Gray knew, from the time that they played truth or dare in college, that Erza could resist the power of sleeping pills for weeks on end. This made it even more perfect.

Erza downed her glass. "Thanks Gray, but I don't owe you shit" she said and then left. Gray smirked. Now where was he…

**15 minutes later**

"Where is your attorney Laxus?" asked judge Jura. "No motherfucking idea your honor" he replied. "Well he is late, if he doesn't appear within 5 seconds then I'm afraid I'll rule in favour of the prosecution" stated judge Jura calmly.

*#CRASH*

The glass ceiling broke and Gray fell through and landed on his table, breaking it in the process. The room was speechless.

Gray started moving. Laxus smirked, obviously amused. "The defense is ready your honor" Gray stated through gritted teeth. He got up and sat in his chair. He seemed to have broken all his ribs and lost his ability to function as a human.

"I presume you shall take care of any further damage caused by your foolishness" stated judge Jura. "Yep" replied Gray cheerfully. "The prosecution may present its case" said the judge and banged his gavel.

Erza stood up and said the following "The day before yesterday, the defendant – Fairy Tail Corp. bought off most of the shares of my client and now hold a controlling share ratio enough to rival the CEO".

"Your honor, this was all done legally, all these shares were issued to the public" stated Gray. "Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that this was done behind the back of the CEO and the core members" argued Erza. "Well my client had no copy of the bylaws. Was purchasing shares publicly issued forbidden?" Gray asked casually. Bait and trap. "Nope but it is forbidden for a core member to sell off his shares to the public" Erza stated.

Gray grit his teeth. "Might I ask for a copy of the bylaws?" he asked. "I-I've got them…right he…re…" Erza yawned and then gasped. Gray smiled. It was working, and Erza was resisting it. All according to plan. "Are you alright? Would you like a glass of water?" asked the judge, deeply concerned. "Yes…Yes I would" Erza replied, trying to keep her eyes open.

Methaqualone (look it up) was the sleeping drug Gray added to Erza's drink. Originally prescribed to stressed out housewives, this drug was once the sixth selling sleeping pill in the USA. But, through the progression of time, people discovered that if you resisted the urge to sleep for about a quarter to half an hour, you got high as hell off of it. People started abusing these pills as drugs which caused the government to ban them in the eighties.

Gray had gotten this batch off the black market. It was also known to dissolve in champagne. His goal was, as you might have guessed, to get Erza high as fuck. As Erza drank water he turned around to face Laxus. "I can't do with just this. We need some dirt on the prosecution" said Gray. Laxus was about to reply but Cana beat him to it. "WAY ahead of you" she said, while twirling a flash drive between her fingers.

"Now that's what I like to hear. What's in there?" asked Gray. "Dirt… mostly on Natsu." Laxus said. "Really?"Gray asked curiously. "Yep… it's about his affair" Laxus replied with a grin. "Affair with who?" Gray hissed. Laxus said one word and Gray got it. Natsu was quite the part-timer. The name Laxus gave was _Lisanna. _AKA Natsu's former crush, who ws currently supposed to be modeling in Paris.


	3. The Definition of Insanity

Gray didn't believe his ears. Natsu was cheating. He wasn't even sure Natsu knew the meaning of cheating. _HOLY SHIT_. The realization hit him. This was not just any dirt. It was a bazooka to hit Natsu with, and a fucking nuke to hit Lucy with.

Lisanna Strauss – a childhood friend, used to date Natsu until she got into an accident. It left her in a coma. She recovered from it after three years and proceeded into a career of modeling. She had a sister, Mirajane Strauss who worked in a hospital in England. Her brother worked as a manager in Fairy Glitter, a subdivision of Fairy Tail Corp.

Gray knew Natsu, inside out. Their relationship was hard to describe. Like being best friends but never actually admitting it. They were in the same club throughout highschool.

The club was named Fairy Tail and was founded by, as you can probably guess, Laxus. It was a fight club. The student council wouldn't hear of its continuation but it was saved time after time by Laxus's dad, Makarov Dreyar.

When Gray had first heard of it, he was overjoyed. He liked the idea of going to a club afterschool just to fight without rules, limits or boundaries. Apparently, so did Natsu. They joined the club and they fought…

Until it became more than just the club. They started fighting everywhere. Streets, field trips, cafeteria, classroom you name it. Also around this time, at the start of junior year entered a transfer student named Jellal Fernandes. He was Erza's ex-boyfriend. Gray didn't like him one bit, considering he was Erza's boyfriend at the time.

Jellal was a junkie. Soon after joining the club, he had a one on one match with Simon, who was a friend of Erza's. Jellal ended up killing him. Of course, no charges were pressed since Simon had no family and technically died of an 'accident'.

Natsu didn't give a shit. He beat Jellal into a goddamn coma. When Jellal woke up he had no recollection of who or what he was. He simply knew Erza's name. After Erza beat the shit out of him and told him what he did, he turned himself in and did three months of jail time.

During this time, Gray caught Erza crying. They had an argument which led to their breakup. Following his release, Jellal went directly to Erza and said she could hit him as much as she wanted. Erza did no such thing, she confessed her feelings on the spot and swore to make him redeem himself.

Soon after that an overdose put him in critical condition and… well you know how it goes from there.

However, around the same time all this was happening, a tournament was held in honor of Natsu's late dad who was a friend to Makarov. All the clubs in the school which were willing and able to fight participated.

The Grand Fighting Games took place with over 600 contestants, of whom 7 would be titled, ironically, as dragon slayers. Dragon Slaying Art was a martial arts developed and used by the late Igneel Dragneel and his friends, Metallicana and Grandine.

The legend dates back 30 years. At that time the streets of Brooklyn were terrorized by the street gang known as the Golden Dragons. Igneel and his two friends were passing by the place when they ran into them. In one night, the trio took down the entire gang using these martial arts. Therefore the name Dragon Slayer.

Natsu and Gajeel both learned this style of fighting from their late fathers. Surprisingly, through unknown means, three other contestants (Erik, Sting and Rogue) also had knowledge of Dragon Slayer Arts.

Gray, along with the rest of Fairy Tail entered this tournament. He was doing fine until he came across Erza. It was one heck of a fight, neither side would budge or break. It was pretty even until Erza went for, and missed, a mid air dropkick. Gray took this opportunity to lock in a submissive move on her arm and proceeded to break it. Even then, while screaming in pain due to a broken limb, the titania did not back out and managed to reverse. After that it was pretty much all hard hits. Erza took a swing with her broken arm and Gray blocked, while she cringed at the pain. Gray quickly proceeded to slam her into a German supplex, successively knocking her the fuck out.

Gray faced Natsu right after that and got knocked into a one week coma. After he woke up, he apparently had amnesia. It took one week for him to regain his memory.

Gray looked at Natsu, patting Erza's back with his right hand. He smirked. This was not because Erza was about to go apeshit or the fact that he had dirt on him. This was because he remembered the punch that put him into a coma. Gray swore to god that it had felt as if 16 suns had exploded in his face. The legendary one-punch K.O. That was why Natsu was titles Dragon Slayer, along with Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and Erik. The last title was named to Makarov for arranging the tournament.

"Lucy loves him so much… such a shame" said Cana. "No shit Sherlock. I didn't even know he could cheat" said Gray. "Don't underestimate him Gray, he used to be a Dragon Slayer" said Laxus. "Well, so did you," Gray snorted. He meant no offense. After the battle royale between the six Slayers, he was the one left standing. Gray admired Laxus throughout highschool. Not because he was cool, rich, a dick, over the top and reckless but because of his freestyle 'devil may care' fighting style. Plus, the fact that he had set him up with Erza helped.

"Remember what he did for you when you had amnesia" Laxus reminded. "Sure do" Gray replied. He remembered Natsu taking him to the most dangerous parts in Hong Kong. Not that he didn't enjoy beating the living shit out of thugs and get shot at, but he nearly fucking died. All in all, it did bring back his memories.

"Why'd you do it?"asked Gray. "You mean perform a hostile takeover? His company has so much influence in the military tech market that running it like that could potentially fuck the world." Laxus replied. "What do you mean?" Gray was curious. Laxus sighed. "Gray, do you think Natsu could have thought to fight back like this? Fuck that – do you think he would even be able to run a company by himself, let alone notice missing shares?"

"Nope – Lucy" Gray stated the obvious. "Exactly, and despite how nice and kind she is, when she looks at the business objectively, she aims to raise profits. She's investing too much into weapons. If left alone, that company could cause world war III in the next few decades." Laxus said darkly.

Gray got it now. He sent a text to Lyon, to look up on the whereabouts of Lisanna. Gray needed to cool his head. He was a lawyer, they weren't in a fighting club, he had to keep it together. Damn, he'd give anything for a fight right now.

He looked at the opposition. Erza was giving him looks. Not the 'I'm gonna kill you' look but the 'I am high as fuck so I am gonna fucking rape you look'. Gray smirked. _Sleeping pills in effect_

What happened next can be set in stone as the definition of pure fucking insanity. Erza ran around the courtroom screaming shit like "Jesus fucking Christ",""I'm invincible", "I feel good" and "I'm cumming" while Natsu and Jellal chased her.

She smashed into Gray, successively breaking his chair and complementing on how big his erection felt. Gray would have been enjoying it as well but all his ribs were broken and her grinding was hurting like hell. But at that moment Gray realized that he wouldn't mind being a masochist. This was all good until Jellal pulled her off him. "_Fuck_" Gray thought. He was enjoying the sight of her bouncing… 'pieces of heaven' (let's put it at that).

Laxus was enjoying the show and somehow he knew this was all Gray's doing so he let things play on without interfering. But he hada to literally dodge as Erza sent Jellal flying in this direction. Natsu then locked her into a tight bear hug, which was a good move, until he got kicked where the sun didn't shine.

"Gray, what the fuck did you give her?" Laxus asked. "Something – Laxus stop her before she – "

*BAM*

She threw a chair at Judge Jura, which successively knocked him out. Security Guards that were sent to subdue her after that was a joke to her, they had no idea that she used to be in an afterschool fighting club. Needless to say, she beat the living shit out of them.

Erza then proceeded to strip into her bra and panties. "Let's run. Like tigers and lions. I'm the best in the world. Suck my non-existent Dick bitches" she screamed as she went towards the window.

Now Laxus was all for enjoying the show but even he couldn't let a friend suffer the embarrassment of being caught half naked on Wall Street. So he cut Erza off and knocked her out with a back handed slap. Gray was surprised. He didn't even see Laxus move. _He's still got it_

In this hell hole of a courtroom, only Laxus, Cana and Gray were left still standing. Natsu was in a corner clutching his crotch, while Jellal was God knows where.

Before Gray could do anything about it, Laxus unloaded his suitcase. Over a million dollars in cash fell to the ground, along with a note saying 'vandalism expenses'.

"Let's go" Laxus said and the trio proceeded to walk out of the courtroom, or limp in Gray's case. "You said _mostly_ on Natsu, what about the rest?" Gray questioned. "Jellal's still on drugs" he replied. Gray smiled. His respect for Laxus kept growing more and more every day.

**Author's note: Sorry guys would have uploaded sooner but I had to test the sleeping pills on myself to write as accurately on the subject as I could. If any of you are wondering how it feels, let me just say this – I didn't know who or what the fuck I was XD**


	4. Lucky Hangover

"Fuck" Gray groaned. He hated waking up to hangovers. It reminded him of the days on which he used to drink himself dead because of his breakup with Erza. He paused. Firstly, he wasn't in his own bed. Secondly, he wasn't alone in bed. Thirdly, his goddamn cell phone was ringing.

He did his best not to wake the brunette, only to find out there were _two_ and not one brunette. He got out of bed, took his phone and went towards the window.

"Hello?" he asked, putting the phone to his ear. "Finally, Gray what the fuck took you so long?" asked Laxus clearly pissed. "The hangover's a bitch" he replied. "Well Gray, I took the liberty of bugging your phone so I could track you" said Laxus, now miraculously calm. "OK, I know we're best pals and all, and you did give me dates back in the day, and not to mention showed me how to have a good time – but this is an invasion of my privacy." Gray said, making his point clear.

"You've got bigger problems to worry about. Speaking of which, what's the last thing you remember?" said Laxus. "Well I was at a bar, drinking scotch, when this absolutely gorgeous girl got me a drink and then… Holy Fucking Shit! Dude I think I got roofied by a 19 year old." Gray said, the pieces coming together. "That still does not explain what my tracker software is showing me" said Laxus.

"Which is?" asked Gray. "Let me put this very simply Gray – What the fuckedy fuck, on this fucking green earth, in god's name are you doing in motherfucking London you crazy fuck?" Laxus shouted.

Gray dropped his phone. He was in London. Fucking London in fucking UK which was nowhere near the US of motherfucking A. In one night, he managed to get roofied and somehow ended up on the other side of the Atlantic ocean. He quickly opened the window.

Yup. Whatever this was, it wasn't America, but he had to be sure. He located the nearest 'Dark toned male' and shouted "Nigga why the fuck are you so fucking black?". "Well excuse me sir, you white cockless cunt" was his reply. Yep, he was not being shot at and that was an English accent. (Excuse this little bit of racism guys)

He quickly picked up his dropped phone and started dressing himself. "The case?" he asked. "Judge Jura needs some time to recover, so it has been postponed to next week." replied Laxus. "Dirt?" was his next question. "Didn't rub it in anyone's face if that's what you're asking, but I'm getting pretty tired from holding on to it." Laxus replied.

"I'm on my way to the airport" said Gray and proceeded to cut the line. He would have gone too, if the two brunettes weren't giving him those looks. He sighed. He was going to have to take a detour, so he proceeded to strip.

**At the plane **

Gray sat comfortably in first class as he waited for the plane to take off. Man, did those brunettes have stamina. He wouldn't be surprised if they called tomorrow and told him they each had twins, not that he had given them his number. "Excuse me sir" said a voice.

Gray turned to see a man who was probably managing the plane. "Yes?" was his reply. "I'm very sorry to be the bearer of bad newsbut you seemed to be banned on this airline since last night" he said. "What for?" asked Gray, amused. "For, pardon my language, inadvertently banging the air hostess… since you're in first class I'm willing to look away, for the right price" he replied. Gray chuckled. This is what they do in London. They fucking ask for bribes. "Well Mr. 'No one gives a shit to what your name is' I'm pretty sure the lady enjoyed the ride with me and had no complaints. Next time you ask for a bribe get ready to get yourself thrown off your own goddamn plane, get it?... faggot" Gray seethed, threats spilling like milk…or cum(your pick).

The plane ride gave Gray a lot of time to think. He was winning this case so far and he had to win. To show Erza that his win over her at the tournament wasn't just luck, and to show Natsu that he could crush him in his hands if he wanted too. He was Gray Fullbuster God damn it. Still he couldn't help but feel that the real reason he wanted to beat Erza was so that he can have her back.

Who was he fooling? He still loved Erza, and it kept growing by the second. His heart refused to give up even though Erza was married. But this was all just his fantasy. How he wished he would get _his_ Erza back, how everything would go back to how it used to be. But time has to be such a dick and march forward. They were all grown up, but they can still dream can't they?

Gray peacefully drifted off to sleep. As of that moment Gray Fullbuster was announced dead, no one knew the cause, but his death would then serve as a catalyst to set bigger things in motion which could potentially destroy the world as we know it… oh wait – wrong fanfic. This is a romance, so Gray can't fucking die. So, he just drifted off to sleep. (BTW, this was an insider hint to my next fanfic)

When he finally landed on American soil, the first move Gray made was to go to a hospital. He wanted to visit the one Mirajane was at. Then it hit him. That was the one in London, where he had just fucking been. Fantastic luck Gray had.

"Gray, it's been too long" said a sweet voice as arms encircled him from behind. He turned around to see Mirajane wearing a yellow sundress, jeans, the usual and carrying a suitcase, she had obviously been travelling. "Holy Fuck, either I stomped a Leprechaun to the fucking ground or I am the luckiest asshole on this green earth" said Gray aloud. Mirajane flicked his forehead. "Manners and language Gray… see I was right, Laxus was a bad influence on you" said Mirajane.

"What are you doing here Mira?" was Gray's question. "Lyon suddenly called and started asking questions about Lisanna. He said she was here in NY. I checked in Paris, she wasn't there" said Mira worriedly.

"Have you got a place to stay?" said Gray, trying to lead the conversation off the topic of Lisanna. He needed her here as a weapon and he was going to have a chat with Lyon about how much he tells people. Gray wondered how he became head of the CIA sometimes. All in all, he was a great older brother. "No I haven't. I just packed and flew here, I didn't get to plan things out" she replied.

Gray smiled. Perfect. "Why don't you stay at my place?" suggested Gray. The reason Gray wanted to visit her was to discover Lisanna's whereabouts and stop her from interfering with them. He knew Mira, she knew everything and she always tries to help when her friends are involved. "That's not such a bad idea, but wouldn't Juvia mind" she asked, a bit worried. "What do you mean? Juvia's in a coma, she has been for the last three years" said Gray, annoyed upon hearing the name.

"Yes, but she'll wake up soon, wont she?" Mira stated innocently. "_Ever the optimist_" thought Gray. "Yeah sure she will and she would definitely not mind if you were staying over." Gray said. So, Mira reluctantly agreed. Gray however got a huge weapon out of all this. The conversation right now… he could hold Juvia's condition over another person at Dragon Slayer Tech.

As Gray sent Mira home in his car, he took out his phone and dialed Laxus. "I'm ready" Gray said. "Good, I'll meet you at Lucy's place" said Laxus. "Which is where exactly?" asked Gray. "Check your phone." Laxus groaned.

This was going to be a long night, and he was pretty sure his favourite redhead was waiting for him at Lucy's place. If she expected a bullet, then she's got magic coming her way. If both Gray and Erza's got one thing in common (except for mutual love) then it's the fact that Fairy Tail's got a shit ton of magic, to quote Makarov.

**Author's note: Not gonna be able to update for a while now. I'm leaving Toronto tomorrow and am heading for the Bahamas to attend my brother's wedding. Wish me luck and a safe journey. Will try to update asap guys. Thanks for reading. Please review **


	5. His Kingdom Come

Gray decided to walk to Lucy's place. He needed time to think. Laxus seems pissed with him. What did he do wrong? Oh yeah! When Laxus came to his estate with his epic ass car, he stated that 'he'd have to do better than that' and Gray replied and went back inside. Wow! So Laxus had just said one line. Gray realized what an ass he had made of Laxus. Gray grinned.

As he was reminiscing of random events on his walk, Mira arrived at his estate. She was lead to the main building only to come face to face with an unexpected someone. "Yo Mira, looking beautiful as ever" said Loke. Mira frowned at the orange haired man, who had decided to greet her in a gentlemanly manner while still in his boxers. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you nearly naked?" asked Mira. "To the two lovely girls I had brought home this evening" he chuckled.

Mira sighed as he lead her upstairs to Gray's room. "Should we be here?" she asked cautiously. "Mira… Gray is my best friend. I know him better than anyone. He lets me stay over 24/7. So, I can surely say that he will be royally pissed off. Don't worry though." Loke said, shrugging it off.

Mira sat on Gray's bed and decided to take a look at the photos on his coffee table. There was a portrait of his mom, Ur. Mira smiled knowing that even though she was Gray's adopted mom, he held her deeply in his heart. There was one with his brother and sister. It was a selfie taken by Ultear at Niagara falls. It looked epic with Ultear in the middle with a sexy smirk, Gray on the left with a genuine smile, and Lyon on the right with a grin.

Mira stared at awe at Gray's smile. It had been a long while since she had seen him smile. He rarely ever did. She noticed something weird. There were no photos of him and his wife, Juvia. Why? She then saw something interesting. A photo that stood out despite all the others. She picked it up and Loke whistled. "That's special" he stated.

Mira examined the photo. Gray was at the front, arms wrapped around Erza, who had a cheerful smile on. Gray and Natsu were smirking at each other. They all had drinks in their hands. Laxus was in the background, happily proposing a toast. Cana had already started to drink. She and all her siblings were there standing happily. Loke was flirting with Lucy. Makarov was passed out on the floor.

"Look at the back" said Loke. She took the photo of its frame and turned it around. There, written in Gray's handwriting, were the words – _This is my Kingdom Come_. Mira could tell that there was more meaning behind those words. The picture itself told a thousand words. It was taken on Gray's birthday, back when he was dating Erza. Mira was also pretty sure Juvia was the cameraman.

"How's –" Mira started, but Loke interrupted "Juvia? She's in a coma, and because she was a swimmer and kept herself excessively hydrated, life support costs a fortune… and before you ask – Gray doesn't love her. Never did. Married her to save himself from the wtf-ness of getting stalked."

"But Juvia loved him and she had proven it time over time" stated Mira, disbelievingly. Loke sighed. "Do you know _when_ they got married? Perhaps in comparison to another event?" asked Loke suggestively. "Yeah it was a month after Jellal and Erza's wedding" said Mira.

Loke took his glasses off, Mira silently prayed that he wouldn't take anything else off. "Gray was so fucking pissed. He didn't show up at the wedding. Instead he screwed Juvia's goddamn brains out." Loke said. "I know he wasn't present, but that was because he was sick that day." Mira stated, to the extent of her knowledge.

" Mira, I'm his best friend. Even I've never seen him like that. In that moment I learned how desperate and fucking broken a man becomes to the point of using a woman to satisfy himself." Loke said. Mira's eyes watered. "You know, Gray hated you in college" Loke stated, "He said that shipping couples didn't suit you. He used to say 'When did she become a fucking shipping machine?'

"Yeah, I remember when I showed you all my shipping wall and before Laxus even did anything, Gray just said ' Fuck your shipping wall' and took it down" Mira stated, obviously still pissed at Gray.

They sat there silently, until Mira asked "His Kingdom come?". Loke grinned. "He calls it his ideal world. A world in which he feels whole. All those people are the ones he holds in his heart as friends. It's what keeps him going. Day in, day out. An orphan with a troubled past can be so broken. But Gray's Gray. He'll find a Brightside to everything. He's the guy that never gives up. He's taught me that plenty of times. I'm glad to be his friend."

"So all my ships-" started Mira. "Yeah, Gray hated most of them. Some personal advice – let love do all the work and quit with the shipping. Cupid can do jack fucking shit when a couple falls in love. It happens of their own free will, and no one can tell them otherwise. So, if you happen to ship a couple make sure it's the right one."

Mira was baffled by Loke's speech. It made her feel an ocean of regret. "No one gets to choose their favorite couples. The most we can do is hope. In my opinion, Gray and Erza do make quite an item." Stated Loke. This prompted Mira to look back at the photo, to a silver necklace that Gray wore. That necklace shone with hope and it scream for an encore.

"See ya" said Loke, and slammed the door shut. Mira herd the click of the lock. She wondered if his speech was all serious, or he just wanted to lock her in Gray's room for god knows what reason. Mira sighed. She needed to sleep. Fortunately for her, there was a bed right fucking there.

Gray was lost. You know, GPS would be really helpful if it worked half the time in fucking New York. Gray just kept on walking. He thought of how he had got his first date with Erza.

See, Gray only took law so he could be in the same class as Erza. He would never admit to it, but come on, anyone would so that for a girl they had a crush on since they were seven. Gray was also intellectually gifted. Studying in Fiore high, the most prestigious and best college in the country since it was built in 2020, helped too.

At the time, Erza had her eye on Laxus. She was head over fucking heels for him. At that time every guy in college was after him. He was a cool, over the top, responsible, reckless and epic senior who had opened up a fight club. Gray recalled how many chicks showed up to see Laxus fight. Even Gray admired him.

In his first week, Gray met Laxus. They instantly became friends. Gray, Loke and Laxus would hang out till the sun came up. Laxus taught them to look at the Brightside of life, after he had learnt their past. They were shocked to learn that Laxus's past was even more fucked up than theirs was.

Laxus taught them the bread and butter of life. He taught them how to pick up chicks, how to drive, how to drink, and most fortunately – how to fight.

Two months after their friendship, Erza asked Laxus out. To everyone's surprise, Laxus said yes. Gray had asked him why. He replied with, "When a girl that _sexy _asks you out, you gotta say yes mate."

Erza and Laxus was THE couple at Fiore high. They did everything, from kissing to making out in the hallway. They had obviously done the deed. Some people say that they had sex in the principal's office. Laxus also noticed, six months into their relationship, how Gray always acted in front of them. On the other hand, Erza actually loved him.

That night, he told both of them to come to a nearby park alone. Neither knew the other was coming. Needless to say, they were surprised. When they asked Laxus what the other was doing here he told Erza to hook up with Gray. Then he proceeded to tell Gray to grow a pair and confess, which he did.

Erza was a bit heartbroken when Laxus told him he wasn't serious about her. Miraculously, Erza said yes to Gray's confession, and the two became an item. What had surprised both of them that night, was the fact that Laxus was smiling genuinely.

As Gray was walking a limo stopped beside him. He knew it all too well. He went in and took a seat. "Did you get lost?" Laxus laughed.

Ignoring his question, Gray asked, "Say Laxus… why'd you say you weren't serious about Erza back in college, when we both know you were?" Gray expected him to question the timing and the subtleness of the question but Laxus answered right away, "We're friends, Gray. I couldn't see your sorry ass being so goddamn emo. You guys were childhood friends, so you'd get dibs on her."

Gray was once again awed by the sheer generosity Laxus Dreyar showed to his friends. This was why Gray would always trust this man no matter what he said. He had called most of his friends, including Gray, _nakama_. Gray looked up the word and told him that it meant friend in Japanese. Laxus had laughed it off back then and said it was _more than that_. (NO! that doesn't mean he was gay -_-)

Gray was thankful to have friends like Laxus. With friends like him by his side, Gray felt closer to his Ideal world. His Kingdom Come.


	6. Life's a Bitch

Hey, do you remember… the last chapter? Gray was happily thinking about his Ideal World. Yes, we're continuing from there. What happens next? A MOTHERFUCKING car accident.

BAM! It felt like a fucking jet had hit Laxus's limo. Gray was pretty sure they had been blasted straight into the stratosphere. His body ached all over. The headache was a killer. He couldn't hear clearly. His eyes were screwed shut in pain. His hands involuntarily went to his head to try to dull the pain. To top it off, he was HOT. Literally, so came forth his old habit of stripping.

He felt a hand grab his arm in a deadly grip. He knew it was Laxus. Normally, he would try to get as far away from Laxus as possible, since that grip was so familiar to the one Laxus used when initiating a kimura armlock. But he was too much in pain to move. That's why he was so fucking surprised when Laxus threw him. He opened his eyes just in time for his face to hit and go through the limo doors, breaking them in the process.

"Fuck" Gray shrieked in pain. He got on his knees and observed his surroundings. Cana was passed out beside him, apparently uninjured. Laxus was pulling Bickslow out of the driver's seat. The car was a wreck. Thank god Bickslow wore a fucking helmet, because Gray was pretty sure he'd have been dead otherwise. Laxus put Bickslow down beside Gray. Gray took off his helmet and checked his neck for a pulse. It was there. By the looks of it, he didn't even have a concussion.

Gray turned to tell Laxus the good news, but he wasn't there. Gray had almost forgotten about the assailant. Shit! Gray had to get to Laxus before he killed him… or worse. Gray knew that Laxus's mother was killed by a _apparently_ 'drunk' driver. Gray had seen the photos of him after what Laxus gave him the beatdown. Gray moved and silently prayed that their assailant could still talk by the time he got there.

As Gray tried to locate Laxus, he caught a glimpse of the car that hit them. The hood was so fucked, he couldn't even identify its make and model. His eyes finally landed on Laxus. He was towering over a small woman, who was kneeling on the ground. She looked surprisingly like Mira.

The discovery hit him hard. It was _Lisanna_. She was there and she was really fucking drunk. Laxus did nothing. He only stared. He tried putting two and two together. It was all beginning to make sense. Gray noted that Laxus and himself were fairly okay, besides a few bruises here and there.

"I called the cops" said Cana, coming forth with Bickslow. "The car?" Laxus asked, not taking his eyes off the hysterical Lisanna, who was now observing them with wide eyes. "It's registered to Dragon Slayer Tech" Cana replied with difficulty, as Bickslow leaned on her for balance.

"If cops ask – it was only you two here" stated Laxus, as he grabbed Lisanna's hand and signaled Gray to follow. "But her prints-" started Cana. " –aren't on the wheel because I removed them" said Laxus without missing a beat. Gray recognized the neighborhood.

He followed Laxus to Lucy's old apartment. They called a cab and sent Lisanna to Gray's.

Laxus's phone bleeped. He unlocked it and a tweet popped up:

Gray Fullbuster theicemage said:

Wuz just in a car accident. Hurt like hell. #LIFEisabitch #yolo #survived #missingmyshirt

Laxus chuckled, receiving a grin from Gray. He then proceeded to ring the doorbell. Lucy would normally be at Natsu's Dragon Palace, which Gray thought was the most retarded name to ever give a mansion. But Lucy received a hint that required her to be here. Since this apartment had no other tenant, Laxus deduced that this should be their meeting place.

The door was opened by a suspiciously happy, but simultaneously very sexy Erza Scarlet. She wore a tight red dress. It was a step up from the jeans and green tank top the men had seen Lisanna in a few minutes ago.

"Hi boys, to what do I owe the pleasure of you sending an anonymous tip to my client?" asked Erza in a flirty tone. "Your client is Dragon Slayer Tech, brat" hissed Laxus. Erza cancelled out her flirty tone. She knew that when Laxus looked down upon someone like that, that someone shouldn't fuck around. "Sorry" she said instinctively. "It's alright. I'm in a bad mood. Just came from an accident" said Laxus, switching to a more friendly, chatty tone. He proceeded to walk past her.

Erza switched her focus to Gray, who was staring at her, just not her face. "My face is up here" stated Erza, chuckling. "Yeah but the _twins_ are keeping my eyes to themselves." Said Gray, not taking his eyes off her boobs. Erza laughed. She stepped forward and ran her fingers along the front of his pants. She grinned when she felt him bulge out.

"My, My Gray… I think you've grown" Erza whispered in his ear. "So have y-you" Gray said, as best a man could while a chick was playing with his… you know what. "You were a Solid Seven, but now you're an Epic Eight… you might even be a Naughty Nine" said Erza. _'Is she fucking flirting with me. I think she is. No shit Sherlock. She's complimenting your junk'_ thought Gray.

"Well we all know it's bigger than Jellal's Only One" said Gray in an attempt to flirt back, but was disappointed when it backfired. Erza let go of Gray as if he was made of fire. "For your information, he's five inches long" hissed Erza. Gray could have mentioned that he was still bigger as he walked in, but he chose not to as he thought it would drift Erza and him even further apart than he was now.

As they entered the living room, they found Laxus sitting opposite to a very stylishly dressed Lucy Heartphilia. She was wearing a fur coat. Gray thought it looked good on the blonde, it brought out her chocolate brown eyes.

"Let's get down to business" said Laxus, as Gray and Erza took a seat, opposite to each other and perpendicular to Laxus. "I don't intend to fuck over my husband, Laxus" said Lucy Heartphilia, with unmistakable superiority in her voice. He took out a photo and slid it across the table. "That doesn't mean he won't fuck you over, blondie" said Laxus. Lucy's eyes grew wide in shock, but then returned to normal.

"Photoshop can do a lot these days" stated Lucy amusingly. Laxus didn't like being treated inferior. He nodded at Gray, who took out his phone and tapped a button.

Suddenly the living room T.V. turned on and the three saw Natsu and Lisanna… fucking – hard and fast. It was HD. So was the sound. They could hear the :-

_NATSU…NATSU… FUCK I'M CUMMING_

_LISANNA BABY… ME TOO… FUUUUUUUUUCK_

_Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_*pant* pant* Pant* I love you Lisanna_

_Me too Baby_

Lucy was downright shocked. She was on the verge of crying as the footage showed them going a second time. Erza moved to comfort her. "That real enough blondie? I've got so much more. In fact, a friend of mine owns a porn site. I'll send you the link" said Laxus, with a triumphant smile on his face. Lucy broke down crying.

Laxus headed for the door. Gray however, tossed a file at Erza. Erza nodded and Gray headed out. He knew Erza would show Lucy every detail of the affair. After all, he could tell that Erza was downright pissed at Natsu. Now, to wait out till Lucy recovered and enjoy the show when confronted Natsu. Life's a bitch but you only live once.

Wait! Did Erza realize he was shirtless? No shit. No wonder she flirted with him. Gray grinned, silently thanking his stripping habit.

**Author's Note:- Still on my trip. Enjoying myself here in the Bahamas. My brother's wedding's done but the after parties are still in session. I'll be heading back to Toronto on June 9****th**** (2014). After uploading this I'll proceed to beat the fuck out of my elder sister's boyfriend, since he decided to force himself on her. Wish me luck **


	7. Grayza Moment

Laxus had a smile on his face. It was a time like this, that even when Gray wanted to ask a million questions as to why Laxus did what he had just done, he held back. Laxus Dreyar smiled a lot. But he rarely ever had a genuine smile on.

You know it's funny, how one moment Laxus could be on cloud nine, and suddenly become annoyed as hell. Yes, that's pretty funny. But how could this happen you ask? A motherfucking car accident – just kidding. If I did that, there'd be too many fucking car accidents in this fanfic. Not to mention the number of comas. By the way, I love breaking the fourth wall. Now, why did Laxus get pissed off – Freed Justine.

Yes, a green haired man in a green suit. Gray would have sworn he was a leprechaun if not for his hair reaching all the way to his waist. "Laxus-sama, I heard from Bickslow that you were in a car accident. The nerve of some people. Are you alright? Do you need medical attention. The mansion security has been upgraded per your request. I also have taken the liberty of taking down the person behind the accident. I'll avenge you. Arer you by any chance going home? I'd be happy to give you a ride. Don't worry, I'll make sure you are as safe as possible." Freed said, bulldozing Laxus with a shitload of words. Laxus sighed. "Freed, you are my head of security. I have received word that the world will end if the security guards at my mansion don't do a perfect 2 week drill starting in an hour." Laxus ordered, with as straight a face he could muster. "Leave it to me Sir" Freed replied and… vanished. Like literally, he had moved so fast that Gray couldn't even see him.

"He fell for that?" Gray asked, hardly believing it. "He's my bitch" Laxus stated, facepalming himself – hard. "Anyways, what next?" asked Gray, "Do we pay Natsu a visit and enjoy the drama?"

"Nope" said Laxus. "Natsu isn't as big of a threat, I'll deal with him while you go and rape them brains"

Gray wanted to ask what Laxus meant. But the second he blinked Laxus was no longer there. Gray yelled his name. Who the hell was Laxus to pull off such a disappearing act? He was a billionaire. Gray wouldn't be surprised if he caught Laxus spending his night dressing up as a bat to fight crime. Gray laughed. A cape and cowl didn't suit his friend.

**Three hours later**

He stared up at the residence of Gajeel Redfox. Why was he here? To rape his mind. Gray went right in, without stopping to knock. Didn't Gajeel ever lock his doors? He should since Wendy's living with him.

Gray back stepped just in time to avoid a hard swing from a baseball bat. "Oi stripper – the fuck do you think you're doing in my house." The black haired man shouted angrily. "It's nice to see you too" Gray replied, nonchalantly. He picked a lucky guess where the living room was and headed that way. He jumped onto the couch in a very unprofessional manner. "Here's what we're gonna do, you fucking roided up piercing maniac, you're gonna sell my client all of your shares." Gray seethed, eyeing the man before him very cautiously.

"Gray, if you think for one minute that you can come in to my house and-" Gajeel was cut short. "You know, Wendy's gonna wake up soon. You want that kid to go to school? Well she's gonna be in prison if she was unfortunately arrested due to weed being present in her place of residence" Gray said, visualizing the scenario. "You leave her out of-" Gajeel was cut short again. "Or perhaps, your best friend Juvia, who you've visited twice in the last week, would lose her life support if her husband stopped paying the bills." Gray said, meaning every word. "You wouldn't!" Gajeel was pale. "Business is business, and we both know that she is more than merely a friend." Gray stated.

"Fine" Gajeel hissed. "I'll give you five minutes to transfer the shares" said Gray, "if they're not with my client by then, say bye bye to Juvia"

Gray exited the house as Gajeel rushed upstairs to his computer. Sting and Rogue lived in a condominium complex at the south part of town. Gray was about to call a cab, if it wasn't for the red haired woman in a limo just down the street. Gray admired the style and got in. _"What are you doing Erza?"_ he wondered.

"Hi Gray" said Erza. "Yo" replied Gray. The limo started to move. Gray and Erza explored each other's eyes in the next ten minutes, each reading the other as clear as an open book. When the limo stopped , both Erza and Gray got out. "So where are we going?" asked Gray. "Hotel room" replied Erza. And so, the pair made their way to the lobby and went straight for the elevator.

"Merger" stated Erza. "Natsu agreed?" asked Gray, as they entered the elevator. "Sort of" said Erza unsurely. "Erza, it's his old man's company. He wants to run it himself, he'd never agree to a merger" said Gray. "Yes, I can see that Gray. But that has become a vivid dream to him since you tore apart his family. Can't win without playing dirty? This is business, Gray. You leave out family. Yes, Lucy was the one who basically ran Dragon Slayer Tech, but that does not justify ruining their life together." Erza snapped. Gray kept his cool.

*Bleep*

Gray got a text he opened it. Erza stole a glance. What they read changed the context of this entire lawsuit:-

From Loke – Hey bro, ur not gonna believe this but Lisanna's Pregnant.

"Holy Fucking shit" Gray exclaimed. The elevator doors opened and Gray walked out. "Gray – how is Loke related." Asked Erza frantically. "Who gives a fuck? Lisanna's fucking pregnant. This takes Drama to a whole new level." Gray shouted. Fuck his life. This wasn't a goddamn drama filled Oscar nominee. This was just his fucked up life.

They reached Erza's room and went in. "So, merger?" Gray asked. "I thought it would be for the best, I mean, everyone would get what they want" stated Erza, trying her best to ignore the bombshell that was just dropped in the elevator. "Nope, Laxus wants total control of Dragon Slayer Tech." said Gray. "Why?" the obvious question arose.

"Natsu can't run this company, even more so now that Lucy might do god knows what. Laxus isn't after the money. He just wants to make sure that this company doesn't single handedly fuck the world, upside down." Gray said. "What do you-?" Gray cut Erza short, "You came prepared for a merger. You must have company accounts." Said Gray.

Erza pulled out a file. Gray took it and immediately skimmed through. "Here here there and there." Gray pointed out. "These show transaction with militaries and arms dealers. Also the wire transfer of 10 million here, shows an investment in nuclear science research."

"How do you know? It is anonymous." Erza stated, as if challenging Erza. "By seeing the accounts of the nuclear science research company." Gray pointed out smugly, "See, Dragon Slayer Tech. has so much influence, it can easily fuel the war economy. Lucy has also invested in military soldier training programs."

Erza saw the picture, she now understood Laxus's actions. There was always something bigger behind Laxus. It made him mysterious. It was one of the reasons Erza fell foe Laxus. He always aimed big, but pretended to go small. Erza chuckled.

"So what was this?" Gray asked. "Excuse me?" was his reply. "We both knew that I'd never agree to this merger. Why'd you bring me here?" he said looking straight into her gorgeous eyes. She was still wearing that red dress that brought out her hair. "Why'd you follow me?"

"You're Erza. You're the love of my life. You're the one I keep dreaming of every night. Leaving you is my worst regret. You're the one I'd do anything to have back. You're the reason I get up from bed every morning. You really thing after all that I couldn't trust you when you motioned me into a limo. Erza, I'd trust you with my life, even if you betrayed my trust. If the world turned on you, you can be sure I wouldn't" Gray finished his epic speech without stuttering or blushing, which he took as a definite plus. "Gray…" Erza whispered.

Erza slammed her lips into him, and successfully pushed him to the nearest wall. Her hands encircled his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Gray wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her back with equal ferocity. Her taste… goddamn the taste of her lips. That sweet strawberry like taste was worth dying for. Gray was going mad just over the taste of her lips. Five years was worth the wait.

Her tongue was so good, Gray almost didn't notice they were moving into the bedroom. He wanted to rip that red dress off her right fucking now. Who knew speaking up on your feelings could be this rewarding.

Erza, on the other hand, was even more impatient. Gray tasted better than she remembered. She kicked off her shoes and proceeded to rip his shirt off. She broke off the kiss and pushed him onto the bed.

Gray's back hit the soft bed as he felt Erza straddle him, her hands wildly roaming his chest, setting off Gray in all sorts of ways. Gray looked up to meet Erza's eyes. They both knew where this was going, and neither wanted to stop. At this point, Erza took the ring off her fingers and threw it away. Where it landed, God knows, but Gray didn't give a fuck.

Erza was here. She was his as much as he was hers. Erza snapped her lips back onto his as she proceeded to slowly grind into him. This caused both of them to moan ecstatically into each other's mouth.

This was going to be a long night and neither of the two wanted it to end – ever. But all good things must come to an end. The trick is to thoroughly _enjoy the good things_.

**Author's note:- Hey I'm back. Firstly, to clear up some confusion considering my last note, my sister wasn't raped. I hope you enjoyed the fluffy bit at the end. I tried to write from both Erza's and Gray's perspective. Took a little bit of help from my GF. Anyways, please leave reviews to vote on whether or not you want Lemon/smut in the next chapter. Just to be clear if two or more people say no smut, then no smut regardless of how many people said smut. I'm too lazy to open a poll **** Btw, because of the last part, should I change the rating to M. **


End file.
